Hyperandrogensim (HA) is an endocrinological/metabolic disorder which affects 5-10% of the female population. Patients with HA frequently are hirsuite, obese, oligo/anovulatory, and may demonstate mild insulin resistance. HA poses a significant health risk to women because of an increased risk for insulin resistance, diabetes, lipoprotein abnormalities, hypertension, coronary artery disease, and estrogen linked carcinomas. Sex hormone-binding globulin (SHBG), which binds testosterone (T) and other androgens thus decreasing their bio-availability, increases in men following a change from a diet high in fat to one low in fat content. Oligomenorrheic women have been reported to demonstrate a higher intake of crude fiber, dietary fiber and polyunsaturated fats, and a lower intake of saturated fats. The intake of fat, and the circulating FFA level, has been associated with the development of insulin resistance. Insulin resistance and hyperinsulinemia can lead to decreased SHBG and androgen excess. Little is known about the impact of diet composition and nutrition on the endocrine/menstrual status of HA women. We have hypothesized that excess dietary fat intake is associated with a worsening androgen excess in HA, which is improved following a decrease in dietary fat content. The objectives of our present proposal are to determine if a reduction in fat content results in an improvement in the androgenic milieu of these women. Our Specific Aim is to determine whether a decrease in the intake of fat, specifically saturated fats, is associated with an improvement in the adrogenic milieu or insulin resistance of HA patients. To test this hypothesis we will assess the hormonal profile and insulin resistance before, and after 28 days of a low-fat diet in 5 HA and 5 weight, race and age matched control women. These studies may result in an improvement in the prevention and therapy of HA patients. Health benefits will be gained if a change in diet composition can correct the HA of these women.